1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pair of metal shears, and more particularly to metal shears with an attached tag to clearly show the information about the shears.
2. Description of Related Art
With reference to FIG. 10, a pair of conventional metal shears in accordance with the prior art comprises two blades (30, 32) and two handles (34, 36). The blades (30, 32) are pivotally connected to each other with a first pivot pin (31). The handles (34, 36) are pivotally connected to each other with a second pivot pin (35). Each handle (34, 36) is pivotally attached to a respective one of the blades (30, 32) with a third pivot pin (37). A spring (not shown) is mounted between the handles (34, 36) to provide a biasing force to push the handles (34, 36) apart. To avoid a user, especially a child, being cut by the blades (30, 32) when holding or playing with the metal shears, a locking lever (38) is pivotally attached to one handle (36) and engages with the third pivot pin (37) on the other handle (34).
However, because the conventional metal shears are made of metal, it is very difficult to mark information or instructions about the shears onto the metal shears. Even if there could be some information or instructions marked on the handles (34, 36) of the conventional metal shears by means of punching processes, the punched marks on the conventional shears will be very unclear. The marks on the conventional metal shears cannot clearly show the information to the buyer or the user. In addition, the handles (34, 36) of the conventional metal shears are usually painted black. The mark on the conventional metal shears will be further unclear due to the black color of the handle (34, 36), especially when the conventional metal shears are packed in a transparent package cover. Despite the cover being substantially transparent, it is found that distortions occur in what is being viewed because the cover is made of pliable plastic.
Furthermore, the user must rotate by hand the conventional locking lever (38) and so to release the locking lever (38) from the third pivot pin (37) is inconvenient.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides a pair of metal shears to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.
The main objective of the invention is to provide a pair of metal shears with an attached tag that can clearly show the information or instruction about the metal shears. The pair of metal shears has two blades, two handles, a tag and a locking lever. The blades are pivotally connected to each other with a first pivot pin. The handles are pivotally connected to each other with a second pivot pin. Each handle is pivotally connected to a respective one of the blades with a third pivot pin. The tag is attached to one of the handles to show information of the pair of metal shears. The locking lever is pivotally attached to one of the handles to engage with the other handle so as to keep the two handles closed when required. Because the tag can be made of a material that can be easily painted or printed on, the information or instructions on the tag can be clearly shown to a buyer or a user even if the pair of metal shears is packed in a transparent package cover.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.